


Why am I involved ?

by orphan_account



Series: Praise [2]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, Crush, Head butting, M/M, Sex, Verbal Fighting, lol, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neymar hates Jordi.<br/>Jordi hates Neymar.<br/>Luis is sort of caught in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why am I involved ?

**Author's Note:**

> [Some of where I got this idea from](http://willianmyson.tumblr.com/post/143337394961/futbolaf-fc-barcelona-6-0-sporting-gijon)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Here's the 'fight'](https://youtu.be/aCaPeDvR6fE)
> 
>  
> 
> I literally just wrote this so have mercy on me please.

He knows Neymar is a kid, knows how Neymar is but he still remembers vividly Neymar's face in the field during the game against Deportivo.

He wanted the ball. Jordi didn't pass it to him. 

He kept yelling at him and Jordi, well Jodi yelled back because he was heated too. 

He saw Andres looking at them and he knew the media was going to go nuts with it, for a second he wondered who they would say is leaving: him or Neymar? 

probably him.

He remembers Neymar asking if there was a problem but Jordi ignored him, he just stared and focused on the game. 

_you are the problem_.

As soon as the whistle blew he started walking slowly with a small smile on his face but he was abruptly shoved by Neymar, he didn't even apologize or look back. He kept walking and when Jordi looked to see if anyone had seen that he saw Gerard looking at Neymar with a stern face and when he looked at Jordi, his face soften and he smiled brightly "Enano!" Jordi smiled and waved at him. 

He went all week being hurt by Neymar's actions, until their game against Sporting. Jordi had given it some thought, he was going to make Neymar hurt they way he was hurting. 

He knows he should leave revenge to God -or at least that's what his mother always said-, but he couldn't wait. 

He thought about hurting him with Leo maybe make him jealous some way but it'd be weird and he just couldn't be that way with Leo. If his plan didn't go well and for some reason someone ended up being mad at him, he couldn't let that someone be Leo. He's known Leo for too long to just let their friendship go to waist because of a dumb kid. 

Then it comes to him, when Luis scores his second goal and Neymar runs up to him and Leo and then Jordi runs faster to hug Luis too. 

_Luis_

So when Luis scores his 3rd goal -2nd penalty- he gets to him before anyone else does and jumps. Luis catches him, Jordi wraps his legs around his waist as soon as he gets on him. Luis holds him with one arm but he manages to lift him a little -Jordi ignores his dick- as celebration, Neymar is on Luis' other side in no time with Luis' other arm wrapping around his waist and Neymar's hands wrapping around each of their heads, but his face doesn't show his usual happiness. When Luis puts him down Jordi whispers encouraging words in his ear then he slaps Neymar's ass twice.

In probably less then 10 minutes they get another penalty on Neymar and this Neymar himself takes it. 

_stutter steps_

_Neymar, Neymar, Neymar_ ; it's the only thing heard in Camp Nou.

_Neymar scores_

Camp Nou cheers louder then they ever have for a foul committed penalty and so does Jordi.

Luis beats him to Neymar but Jordi is there in a few seconds and he manages to hear Neymar's "It almost didn't go in" his nose is red and so are his ears and his eyes seem puffy but it's not cold enough to blame it on the weather. Jordi hugs them both and whispers "patience" right in his ear, his mouth on his ear makes Neymar shiver. Jordi smirks and hits him on the head. 

 

They win by 6 goals and Claudio earns himself a clean sheet.

 

After the game Jordi feels great. 

He doesn't feel like hurting Neymar anymore but that's until now. 

Now, Neymar is looking at him angrily and maybe it's because he can't yell at Andres, Dani or Busquet like this, so he yells at Jordi instead. 

"Why didn't you pass it to me? Got a problem?!" his eyebrows are furrowed and his voice is loud in their locker room but Jordi just stares at him, he doesn't know what to do.

" _hijo de puta_ " he spits at him. Jordi doesn't recognize him for a second, doesn't understand when someone switched their Neymar for someone else. This can't be their Neymar. 

"I did try to help you but you can't score, you have forgotten how and that's not my fault." 

Neymar steps up to him and he is taller so he feels empowered, Jordi scoffs and stands as tall as he can. 

_He's a kid_

"I haven't forgotten! you envy me and won't pass it to me! you are a bad teammate and friend!" he looks furious and again Jordi wonders where their Neymar is. 

He head butts him, Jordi returns it. They end up shouting swears at each other, Neymar in Portuguese and Spanish while Jordi yells back some in Catalan and others in Spanish.

Gerard steps in between them to break it off and he has to lift Jordi a little to get him to back off.

He takes him to the showers where some of the guys are already showering but before Neymar is out of his sight he sees Luis, Leo, Dani and Rafinha trying to calm him and that infuriates him but then, he sees the tears falling down like -legit- waterfalls on the Brazilian's face. Jordi can't help but frown and he pats Geri to let him down. 

"What was that?" Gerard questions him, all anger has left Jordi's system and now he just feels guilt. He hates himself, no wonder Neymar hurt him...He'd hurt himself too. 

"I don't know Geri, he just- he- you saw him!" Gerard gives him the look, Jordi hates the look. He sighs, letting his shoulders slump "Why does he hate me so much?...We were friends once" Jordi is staring at his feet as he speaks "turn back the time Geri" he sniffs a little. Gerard steps forward as he wraps him in a tight hug, placing a kiss on top of Jordi's head. 

The showers are empty when Gerard lets go of him but Jordi doesn't let him leave him. 

"come on, you have to talk to Ney before this effects our game on the pitch" he is still using his captain voice -he should so be a captain-, Jordi can't help but just nod.

Rafinha, Dani and Leo aren't with him anymore but Luis is still there. Jordi can tell he is trying to calm him down and he feels even worst. 

When Neymar lifts his head to look at him he tries to keep the fire in his eyes but he can't so he looks down but Jordi catches the frown and he sees the tear fall to the dirty floor. Neymar sobs and Jordi feels a sharp stab in his chest; he wants to cry too.

Jordi feels when Gerard backs away but he can still see Luis next to Neymar. He kneels down in front of Neymar and takes his hands in his own afraid of Neymar pulling away. 

"Ney, I'm sorry" Neymar whimpers and Jordi's instinct is to let go and move back; he's hurt Neymar more than enough. Neymar stands up abruptly and lifts Jordi up with him then he wraps his arms around the smaller man and tightens his grip, burring his face in Jordi's neck where his cries are muffled. Jordi can feel his eyes water but he can't cry, he has to be strong and hold Neymar. He can cry at home, when he's alone. 

"I'm sorry Jordi, I'm so sorry, por favor perdóname" Jordi's neck is wet with Neymar's tears when he pushes Neymar off to grab the Brazilian's face "Ney, please stop crying...what's going on? What did I do to make you so mad at me? I promise I would have passed you the ball if I would have seen you open, I swear, Ney please." Neymar is shaking his head at Jordi's word and he tries so hard to speak, to explain to Jordi he didn't do anything, he was just a victim of his rampage. So he kisses him instead, right on the mouth, it makes Jordi stumble back a little but he catches himself before they both hit the floor. 

When they pull apart their eyes are wide and their lips are pink. Jordi opens and closes his mouth, Neymar smirks and grabs the Spaniard's face to kiss him again, this time with less teeth and tongue. 

"I didn't mean it," Neymar's voice is groggy, probably because of all the crying, Jordi steps back and stares at him and Neymar must read the look in Jordi's face because he quickly moves his hands to his hips to keep him from moving any further "no, no I meant that kiss," he leans in again to kiss Jordi again to emphasize his words "what I said earlier...You _are_ a great teammate and a great friend, I'm sorry Jordi!" tears are threatening to start spilling again but this time Jordi makes a move to stop them "I'm sorry too" they look like a couple of teenagers staring at each other with huge grins. 

Gerard claps his hands and pulls Jordi by the back of his neck to kiss him in the cheek, then he kiss Neymar before he leaves. Luis follows in his footsteps and kiss them both before he leaves too.

"I think we should have sex" 

Jordi chokes on his own saliva at that and Neymar has to pat him on the back to help him breathe again.

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought it was funny how after that fight everyone thought Neymar and Jordi were like water and fire. RIDICULOUS! 
> 
> plus Jordi doesn't get love in ao3 as much as he deserves. 
> 
> rare pairings are my faves! 
> 
> Sorry for the errors  
> (no one gets praised here but maybe....)


End file.
